


That Slightly Painful Tingle

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Biting, Dubious Consent, M/M, NSFW, human!michael, vampire!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-Gavin is a vampire who constantly needs to feed. He feeds off of Michael (or anyone else that suits your fancy!), then runs his tongue along the wound after to catch any running blood. When he feeds, he always becomes horny and has sex with the person he bit, afterward.<br/>RageHappy Kink #95</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Slightly Painful Tingle

Gavin felt that tingle. That slightly painful tingle in his throat as the cravings started to creep up on him. He glanced at the clock, realising that it had been at least 6 hours since he’d last fed. He coughed a little and stared at the computer, trying to focus on his work. He couldn’t feed at the moment, he had too much to do...

Then Michael walked into the room.

It was late and everyone else had already left the office, or at least that was what Gavin thought. He had been too focused on not feeling hungry and on work that he hadn’t heard Michael moving around the office.

“Hey Gav, you’re still here?” Michael asked, closing the office door behind him. Gavin sat there, staring at Michael.

_Thud_

“OW! What the fuck Gavin!” Michael shouted. He hadn’t expected to be jumped and pinned to the door with Gavin’s lips attached to his neck, keeping his hands against the door.

“This will be a lot less painful if you just go with it,” Gavin growled with a rasp in his voice that Michael couldn’t decide to be terrifying or sexy. The American froze against the door as Gavin’s teeth grazed the skin of his throat.

The whole office knew about Gavin’s...condition. The others never referred to it as it actually was. Vampirism. They just made sure to help keep the fridge stocked and they kept cuts and injuries as far away from him as possible. But no one had been subjected to his hunger.

At least, until now.

“G-Gavin, I’ll get you some blood from the fridge, okay, j-just let me go and I’ll heat it up for you and everything,” Michael asked, hating how his voice wavered a little in fear. Gavin growled at the idea of Michael moving and pressed in a little closer so their hips brushed together and he licked his neck.

“Stay. Here,” Gavin growled, one hand releasing one of Michael’s to pull on the shorter man’s collar so more of his shoulder and throat was exposed to Gavin’s ministrations. “Need you,” Gavin practically moaned against Michael’s skin. Michael’s face flushed bright red and he arched his neck at the feeling of Gavin’s body against his, only realising afterwards that baring his neck to the vampire was _terrible_ idea.

“F-Fuck, Gavin. Stop,” Michael begged, voice wavering more. Gavin pulled away a little to look Michael in the eyes, his normally hazel irises dark and tinted red, which was the sign that he was very _very_ hungry.

“You don’t want me to,” Gavin purred with a smirk. Then he pressed their lips together, full of passion and aggression. Michael let himself get pulled in, feeling Michael’s tongue running over his bottom lip to ask for entrance. Michael gave it willingly letting Gavin’s tongue run along his own but when Michael tried to respond in kind, his tongue grazed over Gavin’s fangs, feeling how sharp they were.

Gavin kissed Michael deeply, his hand dragging up Michael’s arm to meet the other at the American’s collar, just to slide down his chest, then gripped his thighs, lifting him up and pressing him against the door, forcing Michael’s legs to wrap around his waist to stay up. Michael arched his back as Gavin’s lips trailed back down from his lips to his throat, licking and sucking while his hands drifted up to Michael’s hips, pulling them in closer, grinding their throbbing cocks together.

“Oh god, G-Gavin,” Michael moaned. “I-I...Gavin p-please stop. You don’t wanna do- aah,” Michael was cut off as Gavin’s hands squeezed his ass at the same time as his teeth pressed down on Michael’s throat, not enough to pierce. Yet. The older man moaned long and low, rolling his hips just so, in a way that made Gavin growl and press his teeth down just a little harder before pulling back a little to breathe against Michael’s skin.

“Wanna say that a little more convincingly?” Gavin asked rhetorically. “I can make it feel even better, love,” Gavin whispered into Michael’s ear. Michael’s head fell back against the door with a thud and he pretty much melted in Gavin’s hands, the words slipping past his lips before he could stop them.

“God, yes,” Michael moaned. Gavin’s teeth bared in a wide and predatory grin.

“Glad you agreed,” Gavin growled, dragging his tongue down Michael’s throat, then sank his teeth gently into Michael’s throat. The American gasped at the feelings but it was only painful for a fleeting moment, then this twisted sense of pleasure filled him as Gavin drank, the Brit letting out a satisfied moan at the taste of hot blood in comparison to the crap he got out of the fridge normally. The adrenaline and the arousal made the blood tangy and sweet at the same time. Gavin ground his hips into Michael’s again, making Michael gasp and moan louder, a nearly incoherent version of his name.

“G-Gavin. God, need more. Please, Gavin,” Michael whimpered, his head fuzzy from the pleasure he was feeling and the slight blood loss. Gavin stopped drinking, pulling away to lick at Michael’s neck to remove the small drops of blood collecting on his arousal heated skin.

“Would you like me inside you Michael?” Gavin asked, sucking on Michael’s neck and licking at the wound again, a hand teasing at the waistband of Michael’s tight jeans. Michael let out a whimper and nodded, moaning again as his trapped erection pressed against his jeans. “Beg Michael. I want you to beg,” Gavin growled, nibbling at Michael’s shoulder. The New Jerseyan practically sobbed in frustration, rolling his hips, tightening the grip he had around Gavin’s waist, anything to get even a little more friction.

“Oh god, please, Gav. Please fuck me. I-I need you inside me,” Michael pleaded, managing to open his eyes and look at Gavin, his brown irises clouded with lust. Gavin let out a satisfied hum and held tight to Michael, moving him over to the couch and laying him down, straddling Michael’s hips and resuming his ministrations.

“There we go, my little Michael,” Gavin said in approval, unbuttoning Michael’s jeans and removing his shirt, pressing light kisses to his chest and stomach. Michael arched his hips up, moaning wantonly as Gavin made his way further down, all while dragging Michael’s pants down. Once Michael was left in only his boxer-briefs, Gavin sat up, making sure to grind his hips into Michael’s as he crossed his arms and removed his own shirt. Michael ran his hands up Gavin’s hips and over the tanned skin of the Brit’s stomach and chest.

Gavin attached his lips to Michael’s again, working his hand into Michael’s underwear and stroking him, revelling in the sound of his name being moaned out by Michael. While he stroked, he moved his lips to work on Michael’s neck while he held his fingers up for the older man, commanding him to ‘suck’. Michael complied, running his tongue over the digits as he tried not to bite down when Gavin gave a particularly pleasurable stroke.

Gavin soon pulled his fingers away and resumed counting Michael’s teeth with his tongue while his hand ventured down, sliding his slick fingers into Michael’s entrance, tightening his grip on his erection when Michael whimpered at the intrusion and stiffened.

“Relax, love,” Gavin murmured, almost gently as he continued kissing Michael, stretching him until he was satisfied with how prepared he was. “Wrap your legs around me again,” Gavin told him and, again, Michael did as he was told, his mind too pleasure addled to argue or even question it at this point. Gavin positioned himself at Michael’s entrance, slicking himself up with saliva and pre-cum, waiting for a moment before he pushed himself in, having to restrain himself to keep from just slamming into the other man. Michael whimpered and his head turned to the side, baring his throat and the newly acquired bite marks to Gavin again. The vampire had to clench his jaw shut to keep from just drinking from him again. That could wait for the moment.

Gavin held still when he bottomed out, resting his head on Michael’s shoulder, moaning at the tightness and the feel of Michael’s hands coming up to grip his back, nails digging in lightly.

“Gavin,” Michael said, a keening whimper escaping his throat. “Please. M-move, please,” he managed, tightening his legs to pull Gavin in a little deeper. Gavin did as requested and pulled out, just the thrust back in, just as deep. Michael let out a groan, back arching off the couch to gain some more contact. Gavin kept speeding up a little more, shifting his hips ever so slightly until...

“Fuck! Gav-ah, Gavin. Fuck, please. Do tha-...Do that again,” Michael begged, his nails digging in a little deeper into Gavin’s back. “Don’t stop,” Michael pleaded, not caring that he was moaning like a whore or that his face was tinted with an almost virginal blush. All he cared about was the feeling of Gavin taking him, his lips, tongue, _teeth_ everywhere, making Michael feel fucking amazing.

Gavin thrust in the same spot, smirking when he heard Michael shout his name in pleasure as he kept hitting that sweet spot. Gavin moaned as he felt Michael tighten, bringing him closer and closer and Michael bared his throat again, making any lingering self-control Gavin had snap. He bit down on Michael’s throat, fangs piercing the flesh again but Michael didn’t notice the pain at all, too wrapped up in the pleasure of Gavin moving inside him.

Gavin drank again, still thrusting in the American, this time faster and harder, making Michael scream his name as he came, his walls tightening and bringing Gavin to climax with him.

The two lay like that for a moment, Gavin still inside of Michael and still lapping at the blood dripping from Michael’s neck. Michael let out a content sigh as his head dropped to the side. Between the mind-blowing orgasm and the amount of blood Gavin had drained from him, he was _exhausted_.

Gavin pulled away, dragging his tongue up Michael’s neck once more before pulling out, moaning a little at the sensation before he collapsed on the couch, feeling sated in every way.

“F-Fuck,” Michael said quietly, sounding a little drugged as he turned onto his side to press his face into Gavin’s chest, sighing as Gavin’s arms came around him possessively. “How...I mean. Jesus, that was awesome,” Michael mumbled into Gavin’s chest, his words slurring a little. Gavin huffed a little in amusement.

“We’ll get you some orange juice and a cookie when you wake up,” Gavin said, running a hand through Michael’s hair. “Go to sleep, love,” Gavin said, closing his own eyes and dozing off with Michael falling asleep resting on his chest.


End file.
